User blog:Bigdog8686/Huge story and observation about my merchant society
Huge story and observation about my merchant society. Read the TL;DR if you want. In Survival 303 my playstyle tends to be a solo merchant. My recent achievement was making a safe merchant location known as The Marketplace that I protected and provided basic needs in exchange for taxes which resulted in me being able to pay merchants with tax money and benefit from the extreme profits of all merchants while not having to do anything toward the end of my game. The reason it was such a huge success was the strict laws meaning death and banishment for any thieves or raiders and that the guards were encouraged to stay and open a shop to maintain on their own. This meant that the guards were equipped and already had a personal motive for staying at the base. In return for being a guard, if they didn't have a shop and patrolled they would be paid and if they did they were no longer required to pay gold unless they failed to protect the location in the event of an attack. This society also prospered because their loyalty was to how much gold coins they could get which I pumped into the economy by paying guards and through spending money earned on taxes to businesses for food and luxuries. Customers also prospered and some lived there doing manual labor such as mining or farming to sell to the more skilled workers in exchange for gold. There was no tribe and I considered myself and all others loyal to only gold and The Marketplace. Because I was the only one on the server with a coin press I could controll and maintain the economy to keep people from mining tons of gold, making coins, and being rich for doing nothing. If the number of coins in the economy was too high then I would retool the coin press and collect higher taxes. This Marketplace grew because it was founded on the idea that everyone is selfish and is only out for the good of themselves, not others. Eveyone worked to provide for themselves and recieved a material in exchange for their work instead of a normal tribe where everyone just takes the food they made and in exchange everyone doesn't die. This system is also interesting because I was making money for doing nothing because I was the one with the idea and the motivation to make it a reality. Compared to real life, many people in the government make decisions for the good of the people but only so they can continue generating money for them to live off of. None of those people were under the threat of failure and death like the founding fathers were. They just took what they left and profited from what resulted.... Which is exactly what I did. TL;DR I'm a merchant and made a huge and amazing merchant base where everyone made tons of gold and gold actually had a purpose. And I just sat there collecting taxes and being rich. Category:Blog posts